


The Share

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Masturbation, Sex Toys, bottom!Angie, top!Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Peggy bought a new toy that she was slightly worried about, so she decided to try it while Angie wasn't home. Fortunately for the both of them, Angie is home early.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I exaggerated the size of the share and most likely the pleasure that Peggy would have received from it because it’s fanfiction and I can. Can’t speak from personal experience, so this whole scene may be wildly inaccurate of what it would be like to use the share. However, it looks like fun and here’s where I learned about it in the first place: Oh Joy Sex Toy  
> They’re a really cool web comic and they’ve got some pretty nifty coloring books that I’ve seen some arcs of (that my coworker swiped before I could get my mitts on them:( boo) I definitely recommend checking them out.  
> Hope you enjoy the fic:D

Peggy stared at the toy on the bed. In person it was a bit more intimidating than it had seemed on Oh Joy Sex Joy. Though, they had warned of the necessity of lube so next to the toy lay a nice big bottle of it.

She bit her lip. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea.

But when Peggy was reading, it had seemed like such a good thing. She and Angie owned a double but there was something very alluring about still being able to fuck Angie while they were both penetrated, not to just each fuck themselves on the same toy. Together but separately.

She took a deep breath. She had a few hours till Angie got home. No harm in trying.

***

First, she laid out a towel. No need to get lube all over the comforter. She’d be doing this atop the blankets so she could see what she was doing.

She got comfortable, laying back against the propped up pillows and situating her legs. She ran her fingers up her slit, relaxing and watching her fingers.

Wetness soon began to make the slide of her fingers easier, after parting her folds and running her fingers through the slick.

She picked up the bottle of lube and dripped it generously onto her pussy.

The slick ran down her folds and she shivered, enjoying the sensation.

The lube made it even easier to run her fingers up and down and inside. So she picked up her first dildo, the large one that opened her wide.

She poured a little of the lube onto that too, since it would be a stretch.

She positioned the head of the dildo at her opening and circled her clit with the tip of her finger. She kept circling as she pressed it inside, relaxing her muscles as best she could.

Soft little noises tumbled from Peggy’s mouth as she filled herself, the dildo dragging against her walls.

When she was full, Peggy held the dildo inside with the tip of a finger and leaned her head back, moaning softly to herself. The dildo opened her nicely, bulky and wide.

With a few, small thrusts that kept the toy mostly inside her, she felt herself begin to loosen around the bulk. She rocked her hips, keeping herself full.

Once she felt open enough, she started long thrusts, pulling the dildo out to just the tip and thrusting slowly back inside.

The thrusts became easier and soon she felt ready.

She pulled the dildo out, gasping slightly at the empty feeling when she took it away. Then she picked up the share.

She put some lube on it, making sure to coat it evenly.

Taking two fingers and spreading her folds, Peggy positioned it against herself.

She took a deep breath and began to press, the walls of her pussy resisting slightly. She kept pressing, relaxing her muscles.

It slowly disappeared inside of her; she watched as her folds opened and took it inside.

She bit her lip as the thickest portion started to stretch her open, the size larger than what she was used to.

She whimpered softly as she took the rest and then it was slotted inside.

“ _Oh_ ,” she breathed, looking down at it.

She leaned up and looked past the toy first to see her folds opened around the part inside her. They spread beautifully and the stretch felt good.

And then she leaned back to admire the cock.

It stood hard and tall, looking practically real in the way it jutted from her hips and bobbed against her stomach.

She wrapped a hand around the cock and stroked slowly.

The swell underneath rubbed against her swollen clit and she moaned, resting her head back and closing her eyes.

A soft clearing in someone else’s throat startled Peggy and her eyes flew open.

There stood Angie, eyes fixed on the toy.

“What have you got there?” Angie asked, stepping into the room.

“Well,” Peggy swallowed hard. “I bought a new toy.”

Angie grinned. “I see that.”

She stepped on the backs of her shoes and stepped out of them. She slowly climbed up on the bed and crawled over to kneel between Peggy’s spread legs, moving aside Peggy’s other toy and lubricant.

While Angie looked at the toy, Peggy kept her eyes on Angie. She looked at the way Angie’s nipples tightened under her soft t-shirt, the way she shifted slightly back and forth.

“What do you think?” Peggy asked, keeping the nerves out of her voice.

“Is it-” Angie reached forward slightly, but stopped. “Is it inside you?”

Peggy nodded.

“May I?” Angie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Peggy nodded again.

Slowly, Angie reached forward to press two fingers against Peggy’s spread slit and ran them up the toy.

Peggy held her breath as Angie went, watching her movements.

Angie wrapped a hand around the cock and stroked once, up and down.

The movements moved the mound against Peggy’s clit and she moaned softly.

Angie’s eyes widened and she repeated the motion, making Peggy moan louder.

“It’s rubbing against you?” Angie asked, examining all the curves and points of the toy.

“Yes,” Peggy said. “It’s called the share.”

Angie grinned wide.

She took a few more strokes, making Peggy groan loud.

“It’s like a real cock,” she exclaimed, delighted.

“Almost as close as you can get,” Peggy said, catching her breath.

“And it feels good for you too,” Angie said, continuing her stroking.

“God yes,” Peggy said, beginning to rock her hips, thrusting the toy in Angie’s hands.

Angie stopped and dragged her gaze over Peggy.

Peggy whined and rocked her hips more.

Then, Angie threw herself into Peggy’s lap and kissed her fiercely.

Peggy made a noise of surprise and her hands went to Angie’s hips.

Angie arched her back so that the head of the toy dragged over the seam of her jeans. It pressed the toy back against Peggy’s clit.

Angie pulled back, arms looped around Peggy’s neck, looking right into her eyes.

“Fuck me,” Angie said.

“Watch your mouth,” Peggy said, dazedly.

Angie laughed and rolled off Peggy’s lap, landing on her back beside her.

Peggy scrambled up, biting back a groan when the toy shifted inside her.

Angie unzipped her jeans and Peggy hooked her fingers into the waistband and dragged them down.

Angie tugged her shirt over her head as Peggy pulled her jeans off her ankles and tossed them away.

Peggy attacked, mouthing at Angie’s neck and chest. She licked and sucked her way across, forever thankful that Angie was not in the habit of wearing a bra to cover her perky tits.

Peggy took one of Angie’s hardened pink nipples into her mouth, biting gently and then running her tongue over it hard.

Angie keened and arched, hands scrambling to find purchase on the bed.

Peggy switched to her other nipple, leaving the other wet and red.

“Will you just fuck me already?” Angie huffed, though her writhing indicated her pleasure from the sensation of Peggy’s mouth on her.

“Angie,” Peggy released Angie’s nipple but then continued to give it little kitten licks on the tip that made Angie squirm. “Do you think you’ll ever learn patience?”

“No,” Angie said with a grin.

She reached between her legs and spread her folds.

Peggy groaned and wrapped a hand around the toy. “Do you want me to use the lube?” she asked softly.

Catching Peggy’s gaze, Angie slowly pressed two fingers inside herself, never breaking eye contact. Then, she pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth, dipping them back her lips and sucking on them.

Peggy hissed in a breath, watching Angie’s fingers slide in past her soft pink lips.

“Hm,” Angie said after she’d licked them clean. “No, I think I’m wet enough.”

Peggy’s brain stopped functioning on almost all levels, except for the very basic one that put her focus on Angie spread before her. The one instinct that told her to fuck the gorgeous girl right now.

She moved forward and pushed Angie back, pinning her wrists to the mattress.

In a sudden, rough kiss, she slid her tongue into Angie’s open mouth, taking what was hers.

She pulled back and looked deep into Angie’s eyes.

“Do you have any idea how hard you’re about to be fucked?” she asked.

Angie cracked that cheeky grin of hers. “Why don’t you just show me?”

Peggy tweaked one of Angie’s tender nipples and Angie yipped and squirmed.

“Stay still,” Peggy grinned.

Angie huffed and laid where Peggy had moved her, wrists by her head.

“English, you are much more sadistic than I thought,” Angie pouted as Peggy gripped the toy and lined it up. “I mean, of all things, my _nipple_ -oooo _oooh_.”

She moaned loud as Peggy pushed the head inside her.

Peggy took her hand away from the toy and put her palms on either side of Angie’s head.

Slowly, she pushed her hips forward, watching Angie’s lower lip fall as she was filled up.

“Oh _fuck,_ ” Angie said, eyes shut tight and fingernails digging into the palms of her hands.

“Don’t remember saying you could talk like that darling,” Peggy slid one hand under Angie to squeeze her ass before running her palm under Angie’s thigh to hook her leg around her waist.

“Sorry,” Angie said, a hint of her teasing nature in her words, though the breathiness undermined it.

Peggy pulled back and thrust back in slow, grinding her clit on the toy.

She moaned low at the same time Angie whimpered.

“Peggy- _shit_ -faster,” Angie arched after another slow thrust. “God, I’m rea-”

Peggy pulled back and slammed back inside, cutting off Angie’s words with a cry.

“Christ, _yes!_ ” Angie blurted, her hands abandoning their positions by her head and flying to scratch up Peggy’s back.

Peggy gave a quick smack to Angie’s underthigh and elicited a squeak.

“Awfully mouthy tonight, darling,” Peggy commented, fucking harder.

“Only because my girlfriend-” Angie moaned before continuing. “Insists on first _teasing_ and then fucking hard in one go-oh!”

Peggy thrust particularly hard at that and Angie’s nails dragged up her back.

Angie flung her other leg around Peggy’s waist and hooked her ankles together, urging similar thrusts from Peggy.

Peggy’s swollen clit throbbed, rubbing with every thrust. She quickened her pace, desperate to increase the friction against it.

Angie loved the rhythm if her screams were anything to go by. She let out a near constant stream of nonsense- “Fuck-Peggy-faster-please-” and her nails bit into Peggy’s shoulder blades.

“Fuck, I love this toy,” Peggy said, grinding her hips into Angie.

“God, me too,” Angie moaned. “Best fucking decision you ever-Peggy!”

Peggy’s name trailed off into a wail and Angie was coming, gushing around the toy.

Peggy fucked faster, Angie’s words spurring her on, the friction so close, _right there-_

“ _Fuck_ ,” Peggy buried the toy in Angie’s sopping wet pussy as she she came, her clit pulsing against the toy, her insides clenching on the bulk.

She wiggled her hips slightly to feel the rub of the toy through her orgasm and Angie moaned, the toy shifting inside her.

Peggy panted and kissed Angie gently.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she said against softly.

“This toy was an _excellent_ idea, English,” Angie said, her saucy attitude back now that she’d come. “Just the thought that you were getting off too... pushed me right over the edge.”

“Good buy?” Peggy asked.

“Very,” Angie grinned. “Round two?”

Peggy kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading:D I hope you enjoyed. Please leave comments and kudos if you did!


End file.
